Surgeons typically utilize many tools during orthopedic surgeries. For example, a surgeon may utilize a surgical drill in order to drill into bone tissue, e.g., in order to establish a hole in which a bone screw, a bone nail, or other device, can be inserted. Oftentimes, the depth of such a hole is critical and the surgeon may not want to drill too deep into the bone tissue. As such, it may be necessary to prevent the drill bit from penetrating too deeply into the bone tissue.